


《窄门》chapter（2）

by ZheJiu



Category: xx - Fandom
Genre: M/M, XX
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 03:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZheJiu/pseuds/ZheJiu
Summary: 口交，浴室





	《窄门》chapter（2）

Loki不知道自己是怎么踏出这一步的，或许是被贫穷吓破了胆，或许是再也不想睡在被砖头砸碎的窗下……或许是他不甘心。

他是幸存的偷渡者，他是负债累累的逃亡者，他没有祖国和亲人……如果不是这个alpha的怜悯，Loki本该一文不值地横死街头。

“让我为你做些什么吧，Sir。”

omega野心勃勃，也同样伤痕累累。Loki不相信自己只需要卖乖讨巧，就能让Thor费心费钱地将他带回美国。

“我以为你很胆小，Loki。”alpha的语气有些古怪，在极度平淡中压抑着浓烈的情绪，“还是说你依旧没明白自己在干什么？”

“我明白，”Loki没有再叫Thor的名字，他们的关系本就不对等，至少在此刻，称呼也是满足性癖的一部分，“我在勾引你，Sir。”

他突然发现自己无法对alpha撒谎，那双蓝眼睛能穿透omega的所有心计，把灵魂的每一根脉络都铺开，让Loki不敢再自作聪明。

“很好，Loki。”富商果然喜欢他的诚实，Thor微并双膝，让omega在他腿间跪稳，“直白地告诉我，你接下来想做什么？”

Thor在引导他，臣服于绝对掌控之下。

“为你口交，Sir。”

Loki看见了和白天截然不同的男人，alpha正在剥离他的羞耻心，让omega准备好承受痛苦的身体，开始隐隐期待着什么。

Thor的动作很温柔，他用手指抚弄着Loki的口腔和舌根，直到青涩的omega习惯了吞咽反射，才让他含住自己勃起的性器。

“不用急着取悦我，”alpha的嗓音变得沙哑，却依旧用强悍的理智安抚着omega，“试着去习惯它……这只是第一次。”

Loki有些头晕，他并不反感alpha的味道，但比平时浓烈许多的信息素让omega止不住地腿软，在被摁着后脑勺向前时，猝不及防地被顶进了喉咙。

“唔！咕嗯……”alpha的阴茎比手指粗得多，Loki拼命张大嘴也只能吞进半根，被压迫的舌根止不住地弹动勾舔，想要兜住流下嘴角的涎液，反倒把自己噎得泪流满面。

omega下意识地想要求助，抬起绿汪汪的眼睛向上看时，却被Thor深暗凶悍的眼神吓得往地上滑。

“听话，Loki……”少年的呜咽喘息都被堵在了喉咙里，每一丝颤抖和吮吸都挑拨着Thor实施暴力。

Loki被他捏着后颈一下下往胯部摁，面颊被性器顶出凸起的形状，依旧张大了红肿的嘴角配合Thor，委屈又信赖地让alpha进入自己脆弱的咽喉。

他不会反抗我。

Thor的脑海里突然浮现出罪恶而诱人的想法，omega对他毫无防备，哪怕对疼痛也逆来顺受……

“唔！嗯……”Loki被突然灌进喉咙的热流烫得尖叫了一声，alpha的阴茎在他口中胀硬勃动，omega只来得及咽下一半，更多浊白的液体溢出嘴唇，顺着颈线流进宽敞的领口。

Thor喜欢他这么做。

聪明的omega很快就读懂了alpha眼里的含义，伸出艳红的舌尖舔净了柱身残余的浊液，仰着头把它们卷进了嘴里。

“我学得很快……啊！”

Thor用近乎失控的力道把Loki拎了起来，omega小鹿一般蹬着细长的腿，在alpha粗鲁野蛮的搓揉下喘得像被拧断了脖子。

“Thor！啊嗯……”Loki现在才想起来害怕，他明明被弄痛了，Thor却像在omega身上装了开关一样，轻易地让Loki硬起来后把他握在粗糙的掌心。

“你就是个蹩脚的小荡妇，Loki。”Loki呻吟着挺了挺腰，性器前段分泌出透明的液体，在Thor的手下揉捏出了淫靡的水声。

“求你…Thor、哈嗯……”alpha给予的快感超出了Loki的承受范围，omega慌张茫然地瞪大了眼睛，显然不明白自己为什么会被这样对待，“停下……”

Thor果然停下了，alpha捏住了他性器的根部，让快感和欲望戛然而止。

“很难受，是吗。”Loki呜咽着挣扎起来，男人在他耳边吐息炙热地蛊惑着，“是你让我停下的，你做对了么？”

“我错了，Sir……”Thor掌心的小家伙被摁得红肿发紫，他似乎尤其擅长弄哭Loki，omega缩着肩膀在alpha身下哆嗦，脚掌蹬他的力度更像是在调情。

“嘘，安静。”Thor咬住了Loki的耳朵，犬齿尖尖地刺着皮肉，好笑地发现小家伙正嘶嘶地倒吸着凉气，扭着脖子不敢动弹，“你这么怕疼？”

“怎么会……我都被打惯了。”Loki下意识地反驳，在乌克兰治安混乱的贫民窟，拳头比法律更有用。

少年长身体时总是吃不饱，饿急了就只能偷面包店摆在外头贱卖的隔夜点心，要是被店主发现就免不了一顿棍棒，但脏掉的食物好歹不会被收回。

“哼嗯……我是怕，”omega被搓揉得浑身发热，连耳朵都红透了，“之后会很痛……”

alpha没说话，摁着Loki塌软的腰窝慢条斯理地啃咬，被勒令禁止闹腾的omega恼火地抓着Thor的胳膊，却还是被撩拨得射在了他的手里。

“周五再算帐。”Thor摁下少年拱来拱去的脑袋，心怀不轨的omega还在不安分地用鼻尖蹭他的下巴，“给你缓冲期了，嗯？”

Loki算了算，还有4天，随即就觉得自己像一只被告知了屠宰日期的牛犊，这奸商还真是会吊人胃口。

“随你，Sir。”敢怒不敢言的omega凉凉地嘀咕，转眼就翻脸不认人地下了床，“我想去洗个澡。”

Thor哼笑了一声，也没指望这只小刺猬还会乖乖回来暖床。

Loki钻回侧卧睡了一觉，怎么想都觉得这老混蛋在玩他，虽然金主有权利对自己为所欲为，记仇的小omega却怎么都不想扮演见鬼的乌克兰甜心了。

“早，小精灵。”富商神清气爽地走出卧室，顺着香气在厨房找到了系着围裙的Loki，“唔……我喜欢吃双面的煎蛋。”

“好。”Loki面无表情地看了一眼盘子里的单面煎蛋，敷衍地拎回平底锅里。

Thor撑着料理台探身，好笑地看着把怨气写在脸上的小家伙，反倒觉得比昨天心机深沉的假笑顺眼多了。

“这个，还有这个，都顺手拿过去。”Loki装盘端起时，Thor突然把果酱和面包都塞给了他，就算omega当惯了服务生，也被堆得像个僵硬的货架。

“这么快就敢给我甩脸色了，嗯？”欺身逼近的alpha尾音上挑，被捏住腰的omega毛骨悚然地抖了抖，每次Thor语气变调时都没好事，“端稳，你用来盛煎蛋的是文艺复兴时期的珐琅盘。”

什么？Loki被吻得“唔嗯”叫唤，不用听都知道是在用乌克兰语骂人。alpha欺负omega两手都端着煎蛋，勾着他的围裙上下其手。

谁会在度假别墅放古董，还丢在橱柜里积灰？！

Thor在omega腿软之前“好心”地搭了把手，愉快地端着他的双面煎蛋坐在餐桌前享用，冲面色忿然的Loki眨了眨湛蓝的眼睛。

“吃啊，都听见你肚子叫了。”

呵，资本家。Loki在餐桌的另一头坐下，继续对搭救自己脱离苦海的金主冷暴力。果然没一个好东西。

“不用收起来，”早餐过后，Thor似笑非笑地看着omega收走盘子，“你用它之前是不是用钢丝球洗的？”

Loki状似无辜地眨了眨眼睛，心虚地没有回头。

“恭喜你让自己增值了。”晋升为债主的alpha悠然回了主卧，“将功抵过，来给我读报纸。”

此时的Thor毫不掩饰对Loki的偏爱和热情，眼里只有alpha对omega的美色与荷尔蒙的迷恋，坦荡而堕落。

富商喜欢漂亮的古董和美人，而Loki是他在西西里遇见的乌克兰少年，谁会不沉溺这样颇有异域风情的艳遇？

alpha热衷心照不宣的调情，在Loki昏昏欲睡地趴在他身边读文章时，撑着脑袋挑开omega松垮的睡袍，丝绸之下便是油画般介于青涩和成熟之间的赤裸身体。

Thor恨不得Loki能在别墅里一丝不挂地走动，但能这样亲手剥开礼物的情趣也不错。

“你身上终于有点肉了。”omega已经习惯了富商的流氓行径，从红着脸躲避到懒洋洋地躺平也不过3天时间，甚至还养得滋润了些。

alpha的手顺着Loki肌理匀称的脊背摸了下去，在凹陷的腰窝打转。蜷在Thor臂弯里的人动了动，自己翻身露出了白嫩的肚皮。

像一只讨要抚摸的豹崽。

Thor揉得睡梦里的omega都发出舒服的咕噜声，抱着alpha的胳膊咂了咂嘴。他从不觉得Loki像宠物猫，而是某种野性未消的猛兽幼崽。

或许养大了就会反噬主人。

他的手机响了起来，被吵着的omega皱起眉嘟囔，抱住脑袋往Thor的臂弯里钻了钻。

“刁钻。”alpha暖绒绒地哼笑了一声，刚接通电话便传来了Battista惶恐暴躁的低吼，富商的神情渐渐冷凝起来。

“你买下的那个乌克兰婊子，操！我才知道他身上背着人命。”Battista显然是慌得口不择言，无比懊恼自己把Thor带去了那个宴会，“这事儿好办，那小子就是个替罪羊，你把他交给黑手党就能脱身……”

“你出息被狗吃了？”alpha冷声呛了回去，“自己都哆嗦成这样，把这孩子推出去顶罪不就是杀了他！”

“那杯酒毒死了Don的表亲，西西里就要变天了，这条小老鼠的命拿来磨刀都不够！”Battista的咆哮顿了顿，他知道Thor脾气有多硬，“bro，黑手党不会动你，但我们在这儿好不容易打下的市场……”

“这是我的产业，而你只是合伙经理人。”Thor淡然地打断了他，“该是你的我一分都不会亏欠，但Loki——”

“有我在就没人能动。”

odinson靠出卖情人保命？他要是真这么做了，自己都没脸再来西西里，还不如走得潇洒。

“行，”Battista沉默良久，似乎真的被说服了，“你抓紧收拾，我最后送你一程。”

Thor扔开了手机，没有拆穿怀里还在装睡的omega。Loki坏心眼不少，他从一开始就看得出来，能靠自己活到现在的人，怎么可能是金丝笼里的鸟雀？

“去收拾东西，一小时内出发。”富商眯着眼不知在想什么，最终只是拍了拍Loki的脑袋，起身披上外套，“你把那杯酒送进包厢之前，知道被人动过手脚吗？”

“不知道。”Loki茫然地睁开眼睛，浑身都浸在乌克兰刺骨的冰雪里，“领班让我搭把手，我就……”

“把那个领班的名字，相貌，你知道的一切都写出来。”Thor此刻的神情是omega从未见过的，像一头被触怒的雄狮，任何逃逸到他利爪下的猎物都会被粉身碎骨。

“好。”Loki胡乱披了衣服便去找纸笔，他孑然一身地偷渡到西西里，本就没什么需要带走的东西。

也许那个领班也只是被利用的替罪羊，但Loki想活下去，无论……

无论拉上谁垫背，无论还要亏欠Thor多少，他还不想死。

Battista的轿车停在院子外响了两声喇叭，他盯着Loki的眼神像看见了什么毒虫鼠蚁，omega对这样的白眼倒是习以为常。

“他有问题，”趁着Battista在路口降下车窗，和剐蹭到他的司机对骂时，Loki在后座悄悄拉了拉Thor的袖口，“丢了铁饭碗还护送前老板跑路，你确定能信他？”

“我认识他12年了，你真那么觉得？”Thor姿态亲昵地附身在omega耳边，作出一副色令智昏的模样，“撤出西西里还不至于让我破产，别一副天塌了的样子。”

“像你这样好心的金主很难找了，Sir。”Loki耳根发热地反驳，Thor是个调情的高手，哪怕身无分文也会被人迷恋，“我的直觉很准，这可是能保命的。”

“行。”Thor点了点头，在Loki惊悚的眼神里直接开口，“停车Battista，你送到这里就够了。”

这混账哪来的自信不被一枪爆头？Loki悄无声息地挪到门边，随时准备跳车。

“搞什么？还有十分钟就到机场了。”Battista面色古怪地从后视镜看了一眼，反倒踩足了油门加速，“你的判断力出了问题，bro。”

Loki在心里冷笑一声，丢给Thor一个“果然如此”的眼神。

被挚友背叛的alpha拉扯出狰狞的笑意，突然从驾驶座背后勒住Battista的脖子。Thor力气巨大，意大利男人惨叫了一声，方向盘打滑着被迫停车。

Loki反应极快地扑过去开了门锁，推着Thor下车飞奔进小巷，七拐八弯地甩开了Battista通风报信追来的打手。

“看来你是逃债专业户，”Thor轻松地靠在墙边，笑眯眯地看着撑住膝盖喘气的omega，“接下来怎么办，老大？”

“不知道，”Loki腹诽着alpha的体能优势，狠狠蹭了把脸颊，“黑手党比追债的毒辣多了，你没留后招？”

追兵的动静由远及近，omega警觉地支起耳朵，温顺单薄的模样一扫而空，眼里瑰绿的暗焰烧得Thor头晕目眩。

也许他就是色令智昏了，否则怎么会疯狂到跟着这只小老鼠在暗巷逃亡？

“当然有。”alpha突然握住了Loki的胳膊飞奔起来，将思绪和追兵都甩在身后，狂风灌进了omega的鼻腔和耳道，速度快得他几乎脚不沾地。

Loki的肺叶几乎炸裂，alpha野兽般的体格让他毛骨悚然，Thor总是懒洋洋地犯浑，让omega以为他和那些满身铜臭味和富贵病的商贾没什么两样。

“笑一下。”他们逃进了一栋老旧的民居，Thor突然出现在Loki耳边的吐息让他颤了颤，alpha随即敲开了三楼的一户人家。

这家伙怎么永远不安套路出牌？

富商穿着牛仔衬衫，金发汗津津地晃在眼前，冲面露怀疑地老妇扬起一个迷人灿烂的笑容，用意大利语说了什么。

Loki被他握在掌心的手捏了捏，于是omega扬起了个怯生生的微笑，祈祷alpha别注意到自己突然飙升的体温。

Thor知道他不会说意大利语，但Loki不是完全听不懂。

alpha对老妇说，这是我的爱人，我的妻子，请……

无论巧舌如簧的富商编出了什么令人动容的理由，Loki都没有心思再去仔细听译了。

“怎么了？”好心的老妇把这对逃亡的爱情鸟藏进狭窄的浴室，人高马大的Thor往里一站，Loki就只能缩着肩挤在他胸口，“这点体力可没法让你活着偷渡来西西里。”

“多亏你把我喂胖了，Sir。”Loki抿嘴盯着人影绰绰的磨砂门，alpha的汗味和信息素让omega视线模糊，他们粘糊糊的胳膊还贴在了一起，“我们这下是真的要被瓮中捉鳖……唔……”

Thor捏着他的面颊吻了上来，看来被荷尔蒙影响的不只是Loki一个人。飙升的肾上腺素让他们都有些失控，omega被压在了泛黄的瓷砖墙上，抓着alpha腰间的衣物轻哼。

这个吻和以往的截然不同，没有富商游刃有余的挑拨，只是粗暴而赤裸地欲望纠葛，两具互相吸引的身体唯有如此发泄才不至于自燃。

Loki很快开始回应，倔强地在自己被Thor的胸肌挤扁之前咬住他的嘴唇，将alpha在自己口中肆虐的舌头顶了回去，小狗一样舔吻他的面颊，胡须，喉结……

他只能借机放肆这一次。

“Loki……嘶！”Thor被omega的主动刺激得头皮发麻，怀里的人突然从他胸口滑了下去，几下解开alpha的皮带释放出他早就半硬的性器，用鼻尖刁钻地蹭了蹭。

“Sir。”他的乌克兰美人无声地开合着诱人薄唇，蛇一般缠住了alpha的小腿，“让我为你做些什么。”

又是这句话。

Loki像吸果冻一样把狰狞的肉刃含在嘴里吮吸，他从来不会在口交时故作诱惑地抬眼看alpha，但Thor心知肚明是谁把这个青涩瑟缩的小omega教得如此浪荡。

“你这个要命的……”alpha粗喘着抵住了墙，Loki的舌尖勾过冠状沟，下一秒就是像要把脑子捅穿一般的深喉。Thor拽着omega的耳根低吼了一声，失控地往他的嘴里顶。

挨家挨户搜寻的黑手党找来了三楼，暴躁懈怠的语气似乎已经不抱希望。

Loki被擂门声震得向后瑟缩了一下，牙尖磕到了柱身，alpha闷哼着拉拽他的头发顶到最深射了出来。

omega噎得两眼发白，呛咳着被Thor拉起来摁在怀里，不满地揪着他腰上硌手的硬肉报复。

“他们就这么走了？”Loki心有余悸地听着外面的动静，黑手党自认为“伟大的帮派”，哪怕在西西里肆虐多年也不会与良民冲突，老妇应该是帮他们把人挡回去了。

“嗯。”Thor漫不经心地吻着少年被磨红的嘴角，暗蓝的眼里揶揄纵容，“你现在的模样，傻子都看得出来干了些什么。”

不是让你的说辞更可信了？

Loki没吭声，从alpha粗壮的臂弯里溜出来开门，被Thor一把推在门板上摁住。

“还好你没有一辈子都呆在乌克兰，”alpha滚烫的吐息扑散在omega的耳边，贴着Loki脊背的胸膛里心跳如雷，“我喜欢你浑身是刺的样子，果然没有看走眼。”

Loki愣了愣，突然反应过来：“我们本来就不用逃跑？”

“当然要，”Thor捏着他的手闷笑，直接把人拉出了浴室，“否则我怎么看得见你张牙舞爪的样子。”

奢华显眼的私人机是不能用了，Thor不知何时联系了当地的私人飞行员，Loki站在空旷的楼顶目瞪口呆地看着噪音巨响的破旧直升机。

“它不会飞一半掉海里吧……”留着邋遢络腮胡的壮汉拉开舱门，Thor登上去后回身拉了Loki一把，语声被运作的发动机吞噬。

alpha似乎天生就有让人亲近的人格魅力，三两句就和面相凶悍的飞行员打成了一片，拿来了耳机让Loki戴上。

“回美国的计划提前了两个月，”直升机在气流中颠簸着深空，Loki呼吸急促地靠着椅背，Thor低沉的嗓音通过电流传来，“你的身份尴尬，但又必须短期内合法留居。”

“我能躲一阵，”Loki捂住耳麦，眯着眼看向笑起来的alpha，金发如麦穗般逆光飞扬，“……大概。”

Thor摇摇头，望进那双因震惊而睁大的绿眼睛，被正午的艳阳照射至透明的琉璃色。

“我们结婚吧。”


End file.
